


Mirrored

by orphan_account



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Torture, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Guro, M/M, Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadism, Sexual Violence, Violent Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A faulty potion causes Jekyll to come face-to-face with his doppleganger who has a bit of fun in mind for them both.





	Mirrored

Jekyll eyed the bubbling liquid sitting atop a Bunsen burner. Boiling merrily away it looked perfectly innocuous. If his calculations were correct however, it should be anything but. Jekyll had been looking for a cure for his “problem” for years – ever since he had first encountered problems with his split personality, which, if he was honest, had been pretty much immediately. It had just taken him a while to own up to it and do something about it. Now he figured he had two options – force Hyde into a substitute and kill him that way or force the change on himself and then die alongside Hyde. Jekyll knew exactly which option he preferred. Using a pair of long metal tongs he removed the beaker from the heat and added a small amount of glittering silver powder to it. After a moment he took a deep breath and tasted it. It tasted like mud, but Jekyll knew taste was not everything. So he waited, and he waited, and nothing continued to happen.

“Useless!” He yelled, hurling the still-warm beaker across the room and onto the large mirror that leaned against the wall. The beaker shattered as it hit, liquid running down the surface of the mirror and pooling along the bottom of the frame. Jekyll sighed at his own recklessness and grabbed a cloth to start cleaning up. Kneeling at the base of the mirror, at first Jekyll was too intent on his work to realise that his reflection had not followed his movement and remained standing. Then he swiped the cloth over what should be empty space but was, instead, where a shiny leather shoe was. His eye followed the foot up and up to the distorted face which no longer exactly resembled his own. His reflection grinned manically at him as Jekyll stared in horror. Desperately, he scrambled backwards. He swore, finally finding his voice as first one foot then the other stepped out of the mirror. To his surprise, Hyde walked right past him, calmly treading on Jekyll’s hand in the process. When he screamed Hyde looked down in mock surprise.

“Oh hello, I didn’t see you down there.” His voice was not only pleasant but downright cheerful. Jekyll was terrified. He’d never actually been face-to-face with his doppelganger before. Jekyll gasped in pain as Hyde leaned over and hauled him up by the hair. He cocked his head thoughtfully before suddenly grinning and throwing Jekyll bodily onto one of the many tables covered with partially completed experiments. Broken shards of glass from shattered test tubes and beakers sliced through Jekyll’s shirt and buried themselves into his back. Shifting to try and find a less painful position, Hyde stopped him, pushing Jekyll hard back down onto the table with one hand. The glass in his back stung and as he whimpered, Hyde patted his shoulder in mock sympathy.

“Things will go much better for you if you try not to struggle.” He explained kindly, before turning away and starting to look through various drawers. “Now, where is –ah!”

Smiling triumphantly, he turned back to Jekyll, waving a pistol he had found in the draw.

“You really shouldn’t have kept this down here.” He admonished, “Who knows what sort of riff raff might get their hands on it?”

He chuckled throatily as he levelled the gun calmly at Jekyll, who moaned piteously but did not move, his every muscle felt frozen in fear.

“Good, you’re a fast learner.” Hyde said, moving closer. “Now, the rules are simple – disobey me, or make too much noise, and I’ll blow your brains out. Got it?”

“… _Why?_ ” Jekyll asked weakly. He was answered with a casual backhand to the face.

“Because I’ve never had a chance like this before, and because it’s fun!”

Jekyll spat blood and one or two broken teeth out of his mouth. Lying on his back however, he only succeeded in making his chin into a mess of blood and saliva. He could feel it slowly trickle down his neck and dampening the collar of his already torn and blood-stained shirt.

Hyde watched this sad act of defiance impassively before wrenching Jekyll’s arms above his head and driving a long shard of glass through his crossed wrists and into the table. Jekyll screamed as the tendons severed, his eyes popping out of their sockets, his chest heaving as he gasped for breath like a fish suddenly thrown onto land. Each heave tore slightly at his wrists, sending a wave of pain coursing through him every time.

“Well now, aren’t you quite the mess?” Hyde said, surveying his handiwork. “You’re going to ruin your clothes beyond repair if you keep this up. Here, let me help you with that.”

Hyde produced a sharp piece of glass and cut through Jekyll’s shirt down the front, pressing hard enough to make sure it bit into Jekyll’s skin as he went.  Compared with the pain shooting through his wrists and eating through his back however, it was practically nothing.

As the shirt fell in tatters on either side of Jekyll’s torso, Hyde drew a thin line from Jekyll’s right shoulder to his sternum, then repeated the action on the left. The glass bit into his skin, leaving a trail of bright red in its wake.

“Now, I’ve never actually _seen_ an autopsy performed,” Hyde said conversationally, dragging the sharp point down Jekyll’s chest and towards his groin, “But we know the theory.” He pushed the glass into the soft flesh of Jekyll’s stomach. Jekyll screamed, his body trying to curl up and around to protect himself from the pain, wrenching at his pierced wrists. Strangled sobs issued from his mouth with each movement.

Hyde rolled his eyes.

“Oh _do_ be quiet.” He snapped, climbing on the table and straddling Jekyll’s chest. He produced the gun and shoved the barrel into Jekyll’s mouth, pressing the end of the muzzle against the back of his throat. Hyde curled his finger around the trigger.

“If you want, I can end this at any time.” He threatened, pulling the trigger slightly. Jekyll whimpered and shook his head slightly. He wished for life over death, no matter what humiliations he must suffer at the hands of his tormenter. Better this one night of torture than to die and let Hyde take over his life forever.

Hyde smiled and pulled the gun back slightly.

“Good, I’d hate for this to be easy.” He grinned then slammed the gun back down Jekyll’s throat, making him gag and heave.

“Now, don’t throw up on me.” Hyde admonished as he climbed off the table and onto his feet. Jekyll gasped as the gun was removed, gulping down air. His reprieve did not last long. Hyde used the barrel of the gun to nudge at the growing bilge between Jekyll’s spread legs before working the tip of it down into his waistband. Pulling down Jekyll’s half-hard cock was exposed to the cool air. Hyde barked a laugh.

“If I’d known you were getting off on this I would have gone a different route.”

Jekyll squirmed in embarrassment, a red blush blooming down his neck and chest. He was confused, his brain clouded with pain and endorphins. His wounds had settled into a dull ache, warm and comforting under his skin, the sharp pain they brought with every movement transformed into a kind of ecstasy.

A pressure at his asshole hauled him from his delirium. He shuddered at the cold metal of the gun as Hyde stroked it over the hole before pressing it inside. A range of emotions flowed through Jekyll – pain, of course, but also a terrifying arousal. His hips bucked uncontrollably as Hyde worked the gun deep inside his ass, pushing and pulling to tug on his raw insides. Finger on the trigger, Hyde leant over and hissed in his ear.

“I could blow you apart just like this and you’d love every minute of it.”

Jekyll mewled incoherent protests but Hyde just laughed them off. The truth was clearly evident in Jekyll’s hard cock as it dripped pre-cum onto his stomach, his breath coming in ragged gasps and his pupils blown wide with desire.

Suddenly, Hyde wrenched the gun out, leaving Jekyll open and wanting. Deliberately, Hyde levelled the gun at Jekyll and pulled the trigger, blasting a hole in the wood next to Jekyll’s head as he whipped his face away, closing his eyes against flying splinters.

Hyde ran his tongue slowly up the hot muzzle, shivering in delight as his tongue burned. When next he spoke his voice was dripping with desire.

“I haven’t been having any fun you know. You seem to be the only one actually enjoying yourself. I think maybe it’s my turn.”

He ran his hands down Jekyll’s thighs before gripping his behind the knees and forcing his legs back towards his chest.

“You’re going to have to spread your legs a bit wider for me.” He kept Jekyll’s legs pinned painfully on either side of his torso as he thrust his cock into him. He was thicker than the pistol but no less hard, and Jekyll ached as he was stretched out and filled. He had started to take a perverse delight in being used as an outlet for Hyde’s pleasure and wrath, it was a form of debasement he had not let himself face before, and it was strangely freeing. Hyde smacked him across the face, snapping his head to the side.

“Spreading your legs is all you’re good for and you can’t even do that well enough.” Hyde muttered, pulling out again. He ignored Jekyll’s pleading whimpers and turned his back on him. Wandering slowly around the room, Hyde trailed his fingers over the assortment of instruments and paraphernalia strewn everywhere. At last his fingers came to rest on a thin walking stick leaning against the wall. He picked it up and hefted it slightly, a smile spreading over his face before he raised it up and snapped the walking stick over his knee. Without warning, Hyde drove the broken points into Jekyll’s thighs right above the knees. He was left helplessly pinned like a giant, fleshy butterfly held open to whatever voyeuristic eye should wish to examine him. It was too much to hope for that he would bleed out and escape the pain – Hyde was too clever to have pierced any major arteries. This time he bit back a scream as Hyde pushed into him, deeper than before. The pleasure of the pressure against his sweet spot was not enough to dull the pain of the fresh wounds in his legs, wounds which sent new waves of pain through him with every thrust of Hyde’s hips. Thrusts Jekyll couldn’t help but meet with his own.

As he fucked into Jekyll, Hyde ripped out the glass buried in his stomach, leaving the wound gaping and raw. He cut at the base of Jekyll’s neck before throwing it away to clatter uselessly on the stone floor. As Hyde lapped and sucked at the blood issuing from the wound, Jekyll knew that this was the closest Hyde would ever come to kissing him. He closed his eyes and moaned at the pleasure of the hot mouth on his neck, at the now-dulled pain in his wrist as his smallest movements drove the glass up and down in an obscene echo of Hyde’s thrusts.

Pain and pleasure raced through Jekyll’s body as he came, back arching against the table. Hyde was relentless as he continued – neither noticing nor caring that Jekyll had come - fucking him raw and breathless. Jekyll lay in a pool of his own cooling semen, completely spent and used up by the time Hyde’s regular thrusts changed to short, staccato bursts. Jekyll barely noticed when Hyde bit into his shoulder as he came, he simply floated in and out of consciousness. He didn’t even groan as Hyde pulled out of his and stared down at the pitiful scene he had made.

Hyde smiled slowly as Jekyll’s glassy eyes and vacant expression.

“That was fun, we must do it again sometime.”

Jekyll managed a groan as Hyde pulled out the broken halves of his walking stick, his legs finally allowed to relax and bringing a new pain with this fresh movement. Hyde considered Jekyll as he licked the blood of one of the broken pieces of wood and tapped it against his check, lost in thought.

“Yes, we really must do this again.” He murmured, wandering back to the mirror and climbing inside, leaving a broken and bruised Jekyll behind.


End file.
